I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you
by glamophonic-electronic
Summary: "Please, Noah?" Puck shook his head "No, Rachel." as she turned away he whispered "I can't lose you.."


I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you

The first thing Puck sees when he pulls into the parking lot Lima's only dance studio is Rachel Berry poking her finger into Mike Chang chest, while she glares at him and he tries not the laugh. Puck shook his head and pulled up next to them. Rolling his window, the first thing he heard was "Micheal Chang! I cannot believe how childish you're acting!" Puck laughed, and Mike turned to him exsasperated. "I told you not to piss of the midget Chang, but you don't listen." Rachel spun around and her glare faltered when she saw Puck. "Hello Noah, I'll be with you in a minute but I have some unfisnished buissness to attend too with Micheal" Her glare became ice cold as she turned back to Mike "I really don't understand how you're dumb opinion of Finn and I's relationship affects you giving him dance lessons!" Mike rolled his eyes "Finn is a douche to you Rach, and I don't want to teach him how to dance so he can dance with you at your Dad's charity-ball thing when there's another guy who is way better suited for you.." He looked down and Rachel gasped "Micheal, do-do you like me? I understand completely if you do bu-" Mike's head flew up and he started furiously shaking his head no "No, no Rach. I didn'tmean me, I have Tina, I meant someone else that I know is like, in love with you." Puck shot Mike a glare as Rachel perred up at him, oblivious. "Alright, alright…But I'm still mad at you. Goodbye, Chang" Mike cringed at her words-she only used his last name when she was really angry. Puck shook his head, and opened the door for Rachel. She hopped in, and he waved at Mike before zooming out of the parking lot. He turned the corner and pulled into the parking lot of Starbucks before turning to stare at Rachel "Would like to tell me what just happened?" Rachel looked at him and frowned "Well… my dads are hosting this charity-banquet thingy, and I need a date who can dance. Now, I want to bring Finn, but he cnnot dance for his life, so I asked Micheal to teach him and he refused. Such childish behavior. I would teach him, but I feel he would learn basic moves better from a male. That's all I need, basic moves! I'll take it from there!" She sighed, and Puck pulled her to his side, and rested his chin on her head "Sorry babe. You'll just have to be stuck with Finn, or bring someone who can bust a move" Rachel suddenly looked up and turned around "Noah, you can dance, can't you?" Puck nodded slowly and Rachel started doing this happy dance that was adorable as fuck before she started speaking again "Well then you can teach Finn!" Puck shook his "No way Rachel. First off, I'll probably end up killing him. Second off, he'll be pissed at me because you think I dance better than him. But, I have another idea…" He trailed off, and Rachel poked him in the shoulder "Well? Say it! What's your bright idea instead of helping my boyfriend" He snorted at her annoyed and expression "I could, ya know, go with you…if you want…" He looked at Rachel and saw her smiling "Really, Noah? I mean Finn's my boyfriend and I love him-" Puck cringed "-but you're by a far a better dancer, and I know you'll work well with me since I did teach you everything you know, and you're my best friend, so I will agree to your propostion. I taught you how to waltz, right?" Puck nodded his head, and for the billionth time wished he hadn't let Rachel practice teaching dance lessons on him over summer break. Granted, it was the only way he would get to see her without Finn popping a vessel, and since she is his bestfriend and he's head-over-heels in love with her, it wasn't that bad. He tuned back in to hear Rachel say "…and I'll call Finn right now to make sure it's okay!" Puck shot her a confused glance as he pulled out of the parking lot "The fuck? Why do you have to call Finessa?" Rachel looked up from her phone before replying "Because Noah, I don't want to Finn to get upset…he's very touchy feely about our relationship…you know that" "That doesn't mean you have to report to him!" Rachel shook her head, and pressed the phone to her ear "Hello Finn! I'm good, you? I just got out of dance class…Noah, he always does, why? Well, they're out of town…you didn't answer! How was I supposed to-oh right, right my apologies. Hi Kurt! Anyway about the banquet, you don't need to come…why? Because I, uh, I found a more suitable partner…well Noah. But I-Finn…c'mon that's not-alright, okay. Yes, I'll tell him. Love you too, goodbye." Rachel sadly dropped her phone into her purse and stared at Noah. "Um, Noah? Finn… Finn says he doesn't want us in a room together at night, so-so he's going to accompany me…and he-he wants to see you. Tonight, his house, after you drop me off…and Noah? Please teach him how-how to dance. I can't embarrass myself" Puck turned to Rachel and saw the tears in her eyes, and he cursed under his breath , but he knew he had to stay strong. "Rach, Rachel, I-I can't I just, I can't. I'll go see him, but I won't teach him." Rachel glared at him, and when he turned into her driveway, she hopped out and didn't say goodbye. Puck held his hands in his face but he knew he had to stay strong. Once Finn knew how to dance, Rachel wouldn't need Puck to practice teaching on anymore because Finn would know how to dance, and then they would never spend time together-never. And that would kill Puck. Losing his best friend and the girl of his dreams? Can't happen. So he has to stay strong, wait her angriness out, and try to not punch Finn so she won't be even more upset at him . As he pulls out of her driveway and makes his way to Finn's, he keeps muttering under his breath "Stay strong Puckerman, stay strong"

End chapter one.


End file.
